Baby Denni! With puppy ears!
by Edreen
Summary: Norway messes up a spell and turns Denmark into a Dog/Human baby thingy... Cuteness overload! T for safety...Yay!
1. Chapter 1

Norway furrowed his brows in concentration. He was in his basement working on perfecting a spell given to him by England. Chanting, the circle around him glows a bright blue.

"Hey! Norge!" Denmark bursts in and Norway yells his name without thinking and the Dane is covered in dark blue smoke. When the smoke clears, the clothes Denmark was wearing were layered on the ground.

Norway didnt know to feel happy, or worried that Denmark was gone. But that ended when the bundle moved. Like a huge spider, the creature crawled its way to the light. At the end, a baby's head popped out smiling.

The baby was Denmark.

He also had dog ears and a tail.

"Nor~ up! up!" Baby Denmark sat and raised his hands to Norway, who decided 'Hell, I'm going to get the Finnish wrath when Finland finds out I abandoned him', picked up the child. At least he had clothes on. Denmark then snuggled into Norway's chest and sucked on his thumb. Looking at him better, it seemed he was only about three or four.

Going up the stairs, Norway looked at the child, who was now sleeping peacefully, his arm dangling.

"Hey Norway!" Finland was in the living room along with the rest of the nordics. "Who's that?" He pointed at Denmark. This attracted the attention of Sweden and Iceland.

"Denmark." Norway answered as Denmark moved around, somehow managing to get Norway hold him by his ankles. Norway quickly placed the Dane on the couch.

"Wh' is h' a b'by?" Sweden asked the still sleeping boy.

"Why does he have dog ears?" Finland asked at the same time.

"A spell backfired."

"How do we know if he still has the mind of a 20 yearold?" Iceland asked.

Denmark decdied to wake up at that time. He jumped at seeing Finland and Iceland and flung himself at Sweden. "Swed! Who those?" He clung onto the said Swed's arm and started to crawl his way up to sit on his head.

"Th'ts Finl'nd. Dont y'u rem'ber?" Sweden asked as Denmark plucked the glasses off his face and put them on, making Finland almost nosebleed at the cuteness.

"N'. M' B'g 'n' gr'ff. M' n't fr''d 'f n'th'ng!" Denmark said in a really bad Swedish accent, his tail thumping. (No. Me big and gruff. Me not afriad of anything!)

Norway decided to introduce them if he didnt remeber. "Denmark, thats Finland and thats Iceland."

Denmark thought about this, giving enough time for Sweden to take the dog-boy off his head and get his glasses back. "I call you Big Brodthers?" Denmarked asked and Norway's face lit up. He nodded, making Denmark squeal in delight. "Big brodther Norgie! Big brodther Finland and Iceland and Swedie!" (# Swedie... Cuteness overload!)

Finland laughed at 'Swedie' as he had a look of shock on his face. Finland grabbed the boy and scratched his ears. Denmark leaned into the scratch and his tail started to go like a propeller. "So cute!" Finland muttered and Norway had to leave the room for a second. Everyone watched him go before coming back and second.

"I was about to be come out of character." Norway stated as blood ran down his nose.

"No! Big brother Norgie! Your blreeding!" DEnmark jumped off Finland's lap and ran to the bathroom, pulling a whole roll of tolite paper after him. he held up the roll to Norway's face. "Der you go, boo boo go bye bye." At this moment in history, Finland had fainted by sheer cuteness overload, Iceland and Norway were having a mental conversation and Sweden was rolling up the extra toltie paper.

"What day is it today?" Iceland asked suddenly.

It was Swedie who answered, "Th'nks' its th' 14th." Norway was busy trying to keep Denmark busy and away from his curl. Iceland then started to pack up. "Wh'ts wr'ng?"

"There's a meeting tomorrow in Copenhagen!" Iceland stated and the rest of the nordics started to pack, leaving Denmark by himself as Finland had woken up. So there he sat, all alone, in a empty living room, with no one close to him. Denmark's floppy ears dropped and his lip began to quiver. And he did what any baby would do.

Tear up and man up. Nope. He cried.

Finland raced downstairs at the sound and picked up the crying child and cooed him. "There there, big brother Finni's got ya." Denmark clutched Finland's shirt, making it soaked.

"*Sniff* d-don't l-lweave-e m-me... I d-don't w-wike to be awone..." Denmark whimpered into Finland's shirt.

"Hey, do you want to help me pack?" Finland asked. Denmark looked up.

"You lweaving?" He asked, tilting his head.

Finland laughed. "No, we're going for a meeting in Denmark." Finland poked his nose and Denmark giggled. "You're att-en-ding..." Finland slowly said at the end. They had not realized this, but they had to bring a baby Denmark with dog appendages with them! Denmark giggled once again. "Come on." He carried the child to the room and set him on the bed.

Denmark tried his best to help, though he wasnt that much of one. He also fell asleep on Finland's pillow, drooling. Smiling, he picked up the sleeping child and went to Denmark's room. Tucking him in, Finland looked at the surpisingly clean room. Giving him a kiss on his forehead, he left and closed the door lightly.

"Finland! We lost Denmark!" Iceland hissed. Finland looked at the living room, Sweden was pulling out couch cusins and Norway was checking the cubborads in the kitchen.

"I just put him to bed." Finland pointed over his shoulder and the three other nodics glared at him. "I-i guess i should've told ya guys?" Finland was nervous under all their stares.

"You should have." Norway agreed. "Its late, lets go to bed." The nordics said their good night and went their seperate ways. Sweden checked in on Denmark and saw the boy drooling. Smiling inwardly(As he would like, never smile outside. It would be like the apocolipse!), he kept the door open a bit and went to his room.

* * *

So, how is it so far? This just popped into my head! The nordics are one of my fav groups, as you can tell. Finland~ Dont be surpised when Denmark calls you Mama~

Please tell me if i should continue! Also, who do you think should have the same 'little' problem?

Italy Romano?

Germany?

Austria?

Canada?

Hungary?

Any others not used so much?

Comment, favorite and Follow!

Edreen out!


	2. Chapter 2

The nordics woke up to the sound of Denmark signing Spongebob Squarepants theme song. It honestly sounded halfway between beautiful and screeching. More like a owl dying, but who cares about the sound anyways? So, Iceland was the first up to make his 'Brother Dearest' some coffee, because he'd be crabby like a crab on crab day. As the coffee was being made, Denmark had forced Iceland to sing along with him and force him to watch the show after that, which was Power Rangers.

"I wanna be te wed one! He'd the cwoolest!" Denmark declared happily as Iceland ate his licorice, the only thing that would calm him down. "I wike the cowler wed, do you? I tink Swedie would be the gween one and Norgie would be the blew. Finwand would be pink and you would be wellow!" Iceland nearly choaked on that statement. "Ders no ouder boy ones, but i'd wish there was more so Big Brother Icewand wouldnt be a girl!" Denmark played with his ears at that statement, looking a little worried.

Iceland patted the boy's head gingerly, "That's alright." He said but at that time, he was thinking, '_Give me a break! He's a kid and he's already thinking i'm...what was Japan called them again? Ukes? Yeah! A uke!'_

"Do ya wanna wake up Papa and Mama?" Denmark ased after a few minutes. "I'm hungry! Ha! Hungry, sounds like that little girly-boy Hungary!" Denmark laughed his annoying laugh. "I wounder what Techtonic's doing...?"* Denmark was muttering to himself, his tail swishing around as he thought.

Iceland got up and went to Finland's and Sweden's room.

It was Finland's but Sweden was like Italy when it comes to his 'wife'. Finland was Germany if you didnt get the referance.

When Iceland opened the door, he expected two sleeping nations, NOT his bro- Norway, Finland and Sweden gushing over a camera, playing the Power Rangers Statement.

"Hey! Denmark's talking about a 'Papa' and 'Mama' down there and he's starving." Finland snapped his head around in surpise while Norway did the same, just concealed it better. Finland nodded and raced down stairs and Denmark called out 'Papa!' when he saw the finnish man. Sweden justed waltz right through the door, nodding his head in greeting.

Iceland swore he saw dried blood on his nose.

"So little brother... How do you like being a big brother?" Norway asked, sitting on the bed. Iceland looked at his brother.

"If you want me to call you 'Big brother' i'm not saying it and um... its a nice change... i think..." Iceland replied sheepishly. Norway smiled(Lip twitched) and walked past Iceland, also followed by the white haired boy.

"Hey! Mama! Why you no talk?" Denmark was poking an irritated Sweden in the face. Iceland and Norway stared at the Denmark just saying Mama as he poked the face.

"Denmark! Stop bothering Sweden! Do you want to help me co-" Denmark had shot faster than a bullet and ran into the kitchen with a battle cry. After Denmark 'helped', the Nordics ate an uneventful breakfast and got into thier suits. Iceland was "Forced" to give a bath to Denmark(He loved water and tried to drink it...) And placed a miniturized suit that Norway magicated. So, the Nordics left the house, having Puffin and Hanatomago(IS THIS HOW YOU SPEEL IT?) watching the house

(Its really funny sometimes how Puffin swears at a chick flick... And people call Finland asking if they had a guest over)

Driving was...what is that word? Oh yeah,

Quiet. Denmark was sleeping, his tail twitching in his sleep.

Arriving at the big huge freaking place, they made their way to the second floor conferance room, still carrying a sleeping Denmark. Man, that kid can sleep through anything.

Opening the door, they did expect to see England fighting France, Italy bothering either Romano with Spain or Germany, Romano trying to get Italy from the German nation, Sealand sneaking under the table, Russia sitting there with a smile on his face with the Baltic nations Shivering. 'Leit' being bothered by Poland, Hungary trying to hit either Romania or Prussia(If he managed to get into the meeting(He did)), Prussia bothering Austria, Switzerland glaring at any male nations that come within a five feet radius of his sister(Belarus also, but she was bothering Russia). China whining to Japan and the Asians just sitting there like they did not know those people(Korea also trying to grab China's breasts).

What the DID NOT expect(They do that a lot dont they?) was a Baby Romano with cat ears, a Baby Prussia with floppy rabbit ears, Canada with round ears(Bear(Hey! THEY NOTICED HIM!), Russia with bunny ears that are straight up,Japan with fox ears, a baby Belarus with dog ears and finally, a snuck up, snobby baby Austria with half-perked dog ears playing a piano.

"Fuck! They fucking got Denmark too?" Romano growled. He looked cute in a pink dress.

"Da." Russia nodded comfirming the suspition. "But is he like Belarus, Japan, Prussia and Hockey man?" Norway just placed Denmark in his chair.

"Russia, what do you mean?" Finland asked, tilting his head. Russia looked at him and smiled. Once again, Finland almost got a nose bleed at the cuteness. (His smile was not at all creepy!)

"Well, does he remember?"

"Russia, if he remembered, he vould not be swleeping and he vould be trying to get drunk." Austria replied. "Oh, by zhe way, zhe oder nations are down one. Leave denmark here and get onto the meeting." No sooner than they said that, Norway and Iceland shot out of the room. Finland and Sweden just stood there for a second before thanking Austria, who was grumbling that is ity bitty baby hands couldnt play the piano, and leaving.

Now, when they opened up the real conferance door, they did expect...

i'm just going to say it and leave the torture.

Next Chapter!

* * *

So, how'da like the Chiffhanger?

I know, i'm probaly trying to hard to fit any humour in it. I'm Canadian so i spell some words with an extra 'U'. Dont judge, its how i was taught.

There also may be some spelling mistakes, but i've always had troubles with spelling, so many of you can relate. I aslo do not own Hetalia, but if i did i would rule the world! MAHAHAHAAHAAHAHAHAHAHA!

... i just told you my serect plan didnt i?

Preview!

* * *

England was tied by his ankles on the ceiling with America making a few test swings at his abdomen.

"America! What the hell are you doing?" Stupid Hungary, Norway was trying to keep other people thinking at England made the mess. Stupid stupid Hungary...


End file.
